Say Something
by allysonntcerawrs
Summary: Lucy has been kicked out of Team Natsu and been abandoned by the guild, only to be found by Laxus. Healing her broken heart will take longer than expected, and will cause drama, fights, anger, laughter, and more tears than anyone could ever witness. Adventure, love, friendship, and a whole bunch of things will happen as they continue to stick together through all odds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**What`s up?**

**This is a new FanFiction that I`m working on.**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**It`s a little different... but whatever!**

**So, here`s Chapter One!**

**(by the way, I don`t own Fairy Tail, or the song "Say Something" by A Great Big World... just saying)**

* * *

It was a dark and gloomy day all throughout the land of Fiore, which is abnormal considering all the good weather they always have.

Just by looking at the sky, you would think that it was past sunset, but it was quite the opposite. Its been a few hours past noon, and you would believe it, if you could see the sun.

The wind howls through the branches of the trees, and as it nears Magnolia, a large town in Fiore, it picks up stray leaves, making them dance through the sky.

A cliff over looking Magnolia is where the wind mostly gathers. And on that cliff, a figure stands, arms wrapped around them, trying to block out the cold caused by the howling wind.

Letting out a long sigh, the figure lets the wind blow her shoulder length blond hair. Walking to the edge of the rocky cliff, she dangles her legs over the edge, watching over the busy city.

Magnolia, a place where she felt the happiest, a place where she thought she could be happy. Noticing no one around her, she lets a silent tear fall. How could she be so foolish to think that she could be happy here?

* * *

As the sun sets through the forest beside the cliff, a blond man and his companions set up camp for the night. As they make a fire, and sit around looking at each other, the blond man sighs as he throws twigs into the raging fire. "We head back to the guild in the morning. Get some sleep, I'll keep watch" he tells them.

A chorus of 'goodnights' fill the empty air and after a few minutes, only the sounds of breathing can be heard.

Looking into the clearing night sky, he sighs.

* * *

Sighing again, the girl looks up into the finally cleared night sky. Thinking of nothing better to do, she goes over the memories of the past week. Starting to hum a slow melody, she slowly adds words.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you.

I'll be the one if you want me to.

Anywhere I would have followed you.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.

And I'm, feeling so small.

It was over my head.

I know nothing at all"

Flashbacks start to appear in her head.

"_Come on Luce!" a boy with pink hair smiles at her. "You wanted to join Fairy Tail, right? Well, come on!" he grins broadly._

"_Lucy! Let's form a team!"_

"_It has to be you Luce! It can't be anyone else!"_

"And I will stumble and fall.

I'm still learning to love.

Just starting to crawl"

"_We would never betray Lucy like that!" a scarlet haired girl yells as she defends her._

"_I promised I would always protect you Luce!" the pink haired boy smiles. _

"_Save the tears for when we win" the boy says holding a hand out to her._

"Say something, I'm giving up on you.

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.

Anywhere I would have followed you.

Say something, I'm giving up on you"

"_We don't need you anymore Lucy" the pink haired boy says harshly. "We never needed you" he adds. _

"_Hes right. You somehow always get us into some kind of trouble. You think the whole world revolves around you, Lucy. We can't handle that anymore" a raven haired boy adds. _

"_You're weak Lucy. You can't protect yourself, and because of that, you're always getting people hurt" the scarlet haired girl adds._

"And I will swallow my pride.

You're the one that I love.

And I'm saying goodbye"

"_Happy Birthday Lucy, we love you!" the guild cheers. _

"_Lu, be careful, you could hurt yourself. Here, let me help!" a petite blue haired girl smiles at her. _

_Then everything changed..._

"_They're right, Lucy, you are weak…" someone else from the guild mumbles. _

"_We don't need you" someone else adds._

"_You drag us down"_

"_This is your fault!"_

"Say something I'm giving up on you."

_No one talks to me anymore. _She thinks to herself.

"And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.

And anywhere I would have followed you.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.

Say something…" she finishes in a whisper as more tears escape from her eyes.

* * *

As the man sits by the fire, he hears a soft, angelic voice start to hum and then sing. If it was anyone else listening, they wouldn't be able to hear it. But, in a world filled with magic, the man is able to have increased haring, therefore being able to hear her voice.

Standing up, he looks around in search for this voice. Normally, he wouldn't care. He is known as a man with a hard shell, keeping to himself, only talking to his team, or when he needs to. But this voice makes him think of when he was younger, of when he felt so alone… of when he was only known as 'Dreyar`s Grandson', not Laxus, an individual.

Looking back at his team, he sighs as he walks away in search for whoever's singing.

_The voice sounds so familiar, but so empty, so alone. I need to know who it is. _He thinks to himself as he walks towards the cliff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Laxus' POV**

Wandering through the forest, I start to hear faint sobs. _Where is this coming from?_ I think to myself as I turn in circles. _It's like it's coming from everywhere..._

As I try to zone in on the sound, I notice it's coming from the cliff looking over Magnolia. _Are they going to jump?!_ I scream in my head.

Running forward, I see a blonde haired girl sitting on the edge with her legs bundled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them as she sobs harder and harder as the seconds pass. Noticing a splash of pink on her hand, I try to think of where I've seen her before.

_Should I do something? _

Taking a small step forward, I look around me. Taking one step at a time, I think about how I should calm this chick down. _Wait, why am I worried about her?! She's just some random girl I may or may not have possibly seen before... _

"Hey, Blondie, are... you okay?" I ask cautiously. _Ugh, stupid question... of course she's not okay! She's crying!_

Lifting her head up she slowly looks over to me. Taking a step back in surprise, I notice who it is. It's that Heartfilia girl. What's her name... Lucy? Is that it?

"L-Laxus?" she asks sniffling. "What are you doing here?" she questions, her voice hoarse. Man, she must have really been crying.

"What are you doing here Blondie? It's dark, and you're at a cliff, near woods, where you could've gotten hurt" I point out.

"Thank you Captain Obvious" she mumbles as she rubs her eyes and stands up.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" I ask now wanting to know her reason.

"Look, I don't want to hurt your reputation or whatever with the guild. So, do us both a favour, and leave me alone" she sighs rubbing her forehead and walking away from me, down the cliff. _What does she mean? My reputation? God, why do I even care about this?! Why'd I even talk to her in the first place? Stupid Blonde..._

Well, we're heading back to the guild tomorrow, so maybe I'll see what's up. We have been gone for a couple months, nothing bad could've happened, right? The guild loves her, they won't let anything bad happen to Blondie.

_Again! Why do I care?!_

"Laxus!" a voice calls out to me from the side.

"What?" I ask turning to the voice.

"You just left without saying anything, we were worried" Freed, a green haired Dark Écriture and Rune Mage, explains.

"What's wrong? You look confused about something" Evergreen, a brown haired the Stone Eyes and Fairy Magic Mage, asks.

"Nothing" I snap. "Well, since you're all up, we're going back to the guild now. It'll be sunrise soon, and I'd like to go home" I say to them as I head back to camp, only to be stopped by Bixlow, the blue and black haired Seith Mage, gripping my forearm.

"I don't like it when I'm lied to Laxus. I know something's up, but I can tell you're not ready to share. It'll come out of you sooner or later" he says only loud enough so I can hear. This shocks more for a few reasons. One, because he never acts like this, and two, I'm the leader of this group, or I like to think so... and during all this time, he's never done anything like this before.

Getting out of his grip, I stare at him in anger as lightning sparks all across my body. "Whatever" I growl at him, causing everyone to flinch.

Stalking back to camp, I am now officially in a bad mood.

* * *

As we all walk into the guild, I notice the rowdiness of it. God, this place is so annoying.

All walking to our regular table in the back of the guild, we all order drinks and food from Mira.

Scanning the guild, I don't see a blonde haired Celestial Mage anywhere. Sighing, I notice her team is looking at the job request. They're planning to leave without her?

When Mira comes back with our food, I grab her wrist, not letting her leave just yet. "Where's the blonde girl?" I ask.

"The blonde girl? We don't have any other blondes here other than you Laxus..." Mira says thinking about it.

"Lucy... Lucy is a part of the guild, is she not?" I ask again using her name.

"Lucy... Oh her. Yeah, she hasn't been her in a while. Took a job or something. I don't know. Nobody's really seen her, and we honestly don't care" Mira says breaking free from my grasp and walking away.

"Laxus, why'd you ask about Ms. Heartfilia?" Freed asks confused.

"I saw her yesterday at the cliff. Wanted to make sure she was okay..." I mumble looking around the guild.

"How noble Laxus!" Freed exclaims bawling his eyes out, making us all roll our eyes at him.

Still scanning the guild, I see Natsu and his team, minus Lucy, talking about the job. "Alright, ready to go?" he asks cheerfully.

"Yup" the blue cat says chewing on a fish.

"I am, I will report to the Master about our job" Erza says grabbing the paper and walking away to find the Old Man.

"Whatever" Ice Boy says.

Where's Blondie in all of this? Isn't she apart of their team?

"Oi, Natsu" I call out to him.

"Huh? Laxus? Fight me!" He exclaims running towards me. Sighing, I just zap him, which causes him to crash to the ground. "Ouch" he mumbles.

"Where's the blonde girl from your team?" I ask.

"Who?" he asks confused.

"Lucy?" I ask again.

I can see a look of anger cross his face. "That weakling? Haven't seen her" he says seriously as he gets up from the ground. What happened to the comrades are the most important thing and I will never give up on my friends speech go?

"Ready to go, Natsu?" Erza asks as she nears the group again.

"Yeah, let's go!" he says enthusiastically as he runs out of the guild with Titania, Ice Boy, and the blue cat.

Scrunching my eyebrows together, I walk over to the bar, ignoring the confused looks on my team's faces, right up to the Old Man.

"Ah, Laxus my boy! What can I do for you?" he asks as he takes a swig of his drink.

"What happened to Lucy?" I ask getting straight to the point. _I honestly don't know why I care this much. Maybe it's because of what she sang yesterday... _I can see different emotions wash across his face, but the most prominent one is sadness.

"I don't know my boy" he answers. "She took a job and hasn't come back for a couple days" he explains. "I can understand why she doesn't want to come back though" he sighs.

'What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"She's alone Laxus. Everyone's left her, and it brakes my heart to even think about it. They think that just because she isn't strong physically, and doesn't have as flashy magic as them, the think they can bring her down and crush her. She's been kicked out of her team, and dumped by her friends. No one remembers her Laxus!" he exclaims tears brimming in his eyes.

"What about the Bookworm? Or the cats? Or the small Dragon Slayer... or the Dragon Slayer with the weird name? What about the Water person who talks weird?" I ask.

"Levy ignores, her, so does Happy. And apparently if Gray ignores Lucy, so will Juvia. Wendy and Gajeel along with their exceeds have been on a job for the past month. They don't know what's been happening" he says sadly.

"I saw her, yesterday" I mumble looking away.

"You did?! How is she, is she okay? Will she come back?" he asks frantically.

"I don't know, Old Man! Stop pestering me! When I saw her, she was at the cliff crying, so I doubt she's okay" I answer.

"Find her Laxus, please..." he whispers looking sadly at me.

"I don't even know where she is!" I yell getting frustrated. _Why me? Why do I have to go find her? _I sigh mentally.

"Just bring her back!" he cries.

_I've never seen the old man this upset... _I think to myself.

"Fine" I grumble walking away and out of the guild.

Hearing footsteps behind me as I walk down the streets, I turn around to see Freed, Evergreen, and Bixlow running up to me. "Why'd you leave the guild?" Evergreen asks.

"I have to go look for Lucy" I grumble.

"The Cosplay Queen? Why her?" Bixlow asks crossing his arms.

"I don't know!" I snap. "The Old Man's making me" I sigh scratching my head.

"We'll help you Laxus!" Freed exclaims.

"We will?" Evergreen and Bixlow ask Freed.

"We will!" he says again.

"Fine" I sigh turning back around and walking down the street.

_I can't believe the Old Man's making me do this. Why can't he get those two Dragon Slayers to find her? I always get put in the most annoying of situations. I'm Laxus Dreyar, the Lightning Dragon Slayer! I fight monsters, and take down dark guilds single-handedly... not rescue blonde Celestial Mages._

_This is going to be annoying..._

* * *

It's been two months since I've seen Blondie. I don't think she's even in Magnolia anymore, but everyday, the Old Man sends me out to look for her. It's really getting on my nerves.

But, oddly enough, I feel a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Am I worried about her? No way... I've only met her once, maybe twice, and I've tried to kill her, so why should I be worried? That's stupid.

"Laxus, can you and your team go look for Lucy again?" the old man asks as he reaches the table we're sitting at.

"Listen, Old Man, I don't even think she's in Magnolia anymore. We've looked everywhere for your special little girl, but honestly... I'm tired of looking for her" I sigh, but then feel a pang in my heart. What the hell?!

"Laxus please... if you don't find her today, I won't ask you anymore" he says sounding defeated.

Trying to look at anything but him, I finally sigh. "Fine" I grumble out standing up from my chair and exiting the guild along with Evergreen, Freed, and Bixlow.

"We've been doing this for two months, she might be dead" Evergreen says with a tone that suggest a little bit of hope.

"Tch. Whatever. We'll split up for today. See you guys at sunset" I sigh as everyone heads off in different directions.

_I swear, if I do find her... I'm going to kill her..._

**Freed's POV**

For two months we've been looking for Ms. Heartfilia. I personally don't understand why the Master wants her back so badly, but if it's his orders, it's my obligation to follow them.

As I walk past multiple shops, I notice someone walking beside me, as if the appeared out of nowhere. "I heard you've been looking for me" they sigh. It sounds like a girl. Turning my head, I see a blonde haired girl, one I've seen around the guild multiple times.

"Lucy?" I ask, confused as to why she would just show up.

"The one and only" she sighs continuing to walk in step with me.

"Where have you been?" I ask.

"Around" she answers simply shrugging her shoulders.

"Why have you not been back to the guild?" I ask. This question seems to make her stop in her tracks and clench her hands, her head downcast as her bangs cover her eyes.

"It's been nice talking to you Freed" she says as she regains her composure and disappears into the crowds.

Trying to look for her, I sigh. Maybe she doesn't want to come back after all. Laxus never did tell us why we're looking for her. Deciding to head back to the guild, I bump into Evergreen and Bixlow, who are heading back as well. Now all we need is Laxus.

**Laxus' POV**

I was walking past Lucy's apartment when I feel a sudden presence beside me. Turning my head, I notice a blonde head. "Lucy?" I ask.

"Hi" she answers softly.

"What the hell! Where the hell have you been?! The Old Man's been making me look for you every day for two months! It's ruined and wasted all my time!" I yell at her.

"Sorry" she mumbles looking ahead as we continue to walk.

"Come on, I'm taking you back to the guild" I say grabbing onto her wrist and turning in the opposite direction.

"I'm not going back, Laxus. I came here to tell you that I'm laving Magnolia... and Fairy Tail, and to tell you to stop looking for me" she says ripping my hand off her wrist.

"What?" I ask confused.

"I'm leaving. Stop looking for me" She says as she walks away.

"No, no way. You're coming back to the guild whether you like it or not!" I yell running after her.

"Yeah, well, I'm not going back, whether you like it or not!" she yells back at me as she starts to run away.

Growling, I pick up my speed, and end up right behind her. Wrapping my right arm around her waist, I spin us both around. Struggling in my grip, I sigh and roll my eyes. _She's so annoying. _I think to myself.

Zapping her with a little bit of my magic, she falls limp in my arms. "Alright, come on Blondie" I grumble as I carry her over my shoulder.

* * *

"Laxus! What did you do to her?!" the Old Man yells at me as soon as he notices me enter the guild hall.

Sighing, I hand the blonde over to him and walk away.

"Oh, Laxus?" he asks calling out to me.

"What?" I sigh turning back around.

"When Lucy wakes up, would the two of you meet in my office?" he asks while enlarging his hands so he'll be able to carry Lucy.

"Whatever" I grumble walking away.

"Oh no you don't" he says slamming his large hand onto me. "Since you did this to Lucy... you're going to watch over her" he says smugly as he drags me into the infirmary, but carrying Lucy carefully.

* * *

_Stupid Blonde. Why couldn't you just come to the guild willingly. Now I'm stuck here because of you. Damn you... _

Sighing, I look at her unconscious form.

_Why didn't you want to come anyways? What happened to make you want to leave? You love it here, don't you?_

Standing up from my chair, I've had about enough of waiting around for the little princess to wake up. Grumbling, I grab a bowl and fill it with water at the sink in the infirmary. Walking back over to Lucy, I position the bowl above her head, and slightly drip the water onto her head, one little droplet at a time... Getting annoyed, I dump the whole bowl on her head, making her wake up with a gasp.

"Welcome back to the land of the living" I joke.

Watching as Lucy stands up from the bed, and heads over to the door, I grumble about how annoying this is. "Where you heading Blondie? Master wants to see you" I tell her.

Stopping in her tracks, Lucy turns slightly to me, and silently begs, silently asking to leave. "Not a chance, come on" I says slinging her over my shoulder.

She doesn't even struggle... God, there's something seriously wrong here.

Exiting the infirmary, and heading over to the second floor, I feel the looks of hate radiating off the members in the guild as they notice me carrying Lucy through the guild.

"What's she doing here?" I hear someone whisper.

"Doesn't she get the hint?" another asks.

"We don't want you here!" one yells at her.

Feeling Lucy shake and lets out quiet sobs, I sigh. "Come on, don't cry here" I tell her.

"S-sorry" she mumbles.

Walking up to the Old Man's Office, we enter... not bothering to knock.

Noticing papers, and furniture spewed across the room, I set Lucy down in one of the many chairs.

"Lucy!" the Old Man cries as soon as he sets his eyes on her.

Numbly nodding her head, she lets out a long sigh. "Can you please tell me why you disappeared?" he asks sadly.

"There's nothing left for me here Master... I truly thought that I could be happy here after everything happened with my father, but I was wrong. What happened to those words you told me? One person's sadness, is everyone's sadness. Well, I'm plenty sad right now, so why isn't anyone else?" she says in rage.

"Lucy..." he says sadly.

"I'm leaving the guild Makarov" she states standing up. "I'll come back when they actually care about where I am. Until then, I'm going training. I might join another guild though. Not sure yet. See you around" she mumbles as she opens the door and closes it with a loud bang.

Watching him clutch his heart, he falls back into his chair. "Uh, Gramps... you okay?" I ask nervously.

"Laxus, please, do me a favour" he begs.

"Uh uh, no way. Not happening. No more favours for you. You wasted my time for two months! I'm not doing anymore favours for you"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this for him" I grumble as I trudge through the forest trying to look for the Blonde Girl.

I'm about to give up when I hear quiet talking not far ahead.

"Lucy, you know you can't do that!" a male voice exclaims.

"They're not in control of me Loke! I can do whatever I want!" Lucy yells back.

"They are in control of you! They're the Magic Council! They control everything!" Loke shouts back.

"It's my magic, I can do what I want" I hear Lucy mumble.

"Fine. Do what you want. But don't come calling me when you find yourself in trouble" I hear Loke say to her as I continue to walk forwards.

"Loke! Come on! I'm sorry, okay?" I hear Lucy say. Coming to a large clearing, I see Lucy holding onto a golden key. "You know how I get when I can't use it! Loke, please, don't be mad! I'm sorry!" she says desperately.

"Can't use what Blondie?" I ask curiously as I walk near her.

"Laxus?! What are you – Oh, I'm going to kill that old man..." she grumbles.

"Can't use what?" I ask again, curious.

"What?" she asks.

"What can't you use Lucy? What does that have to do with the Magic Council?" I ask.

"I... don't know what your talking about" Lucy says taking a step away from me.

Taking a step forward, I look her in the eyes. "Does the Council have a problem with you magic?" I ask.

"N-no..." she stutters looking anywhere but me.

"Then why'd you say they did?" I ask taking menacing steps towards her.

"I didn't say anything" she protests.

"No, you said something" I retort.

"I reckon I did not" she replies.

"I reckon – wait, what?" I ask.

"I didn't say anything Laxus, so please, leave, before they start hating you too" she tells me as she somehow manages to turn me around and push me out of the clearing.

"No way Blondie" I say stopping her from pushing me any farther. "On an official request from the Fairy Tail guild. I have to train you and be nice to you, and protect you from things. So, looks like your stuck with me" I say to her as I turn around and come closer to her face. "And you're not getting rid of me that easily."

Sighing, Lucy stops her pushing and walks away. "So, you going to tell me what you meant by not being able to use something?" I ask.

"No, drop it" she sighs as she sets up a fire.

"Nope, you're stuck with me. Got to tell me what's up Blondie" I tell her as I sit down on a fallen tree near the fire.

"Please, drop the Blondie comments, you're blond too" she points out.

"No can do Blondie" I chuckle.

"Laxus..." she says warningly.

"Blondie" I mock.

"Lucy Kick!" she screams as she kicks me off the tree and a couple feet away.

"What the hell?!" I yell at her.

"Don't call me Blondie!" she yells.

"Blondie!" I scream at her, testing her patience.

"Ah!" she yells in frustrations as she takes out her whip and wraps it around me.

"You're going to tell me what you meant now?" I ask as I struggle with the whip.

"No!" she yells.

"Blondie!" I yell at her again.

"Shut up!" she yells tightening her whip.

"Blondie!" I yell at her again.

"Stop it Laxus!" she yells pulling her whip towards her.

"Bloooondie!" I say one that time.

"Shut. Up. Laxus!" she screams as she bursts into flames.

"What the hell?!" I exclaim as I free myself from the whip and jump backwards.

I hear her takes sharp intakes of breath, and after a few minutes, the fire dies down, leaving me staring at her in shock. "I may or may not have a powerful magic that, if used the wrong way, can destroy Fiore" she explains as she sits down on another fallen tree.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Lucy's POV**

I lost control...

This is why I needed to leave Fairy Tail. I was afraid I would loose control and hurt the people close to me. Although, it did help that they no longer needed me. They don't need me... I was never wanted, was I? That's when the tears came.

FLASHBACK

"_Hey, Luce, can we talk to you for a second?" Natsu as quietly as he, Erza, and Gray gather around me. _

"_Sure, what's up?" I ask closing the book I was reading. _

"_Lucy, we are asking you to resign your membership of Team Natsu" Erza informs me. _

"_What?" I ask completely dumbfounded. _

"_Lucy, it's not the fact that we don't like you... it's just that we're sick of you always making a scene, and bothering us about your rent, and getting hurt during the first five minutes of a job, or things like that. We can't deal with it anymore Lucy" Gray says sighing as he scratches the back of his neck. _

"_Oh" I say sadly. _

"_Luce, look, if you go by yourself, you can get stronger and stuff! Besides, you're weak, and you whine a lot which makes my ears hurt... You're really heavy too, that's what Happy says. We don't need you on this team anymore Lucy. Now that I think about it, we never really needed you" he tells me. _

"_What?!" screams can be heard all over the guild. _

_Turning around quickly, I notice the enraged faces of Levy, Mira, Juvia, and a few others. _

"_What?" Natsu asks completely clueless. _

"_Lucy isn't weak Natsu!" Mira yells at him. _

"_How could you say that? You're her friends!" Levy yells. _

"_Juvia is ashamed of Gray" Juvia scolds. _

_This earns a chorus of 'yeah!' from everyone else. _

"_Why are you defending her? You all know it's true!" Nastu asks. _

"_No, it's not! We love Lucy!" Mira yells. _

"_Well..." Levy mumbles._

"_Levy?!" I ask in total shock. Out of everyone, I never thought it would be her. _

"_I hate to say it Lu, but you are pretty weak. Weaker than me, and that's saying something. It's not that I don't love you, because I do, Lucy, really, you're my best friend... I just don't want to lie to you" she explains. _

"_Well, Juvia thinks Levy is correct. Juvia has noticed Lucy go on jobs, and barely do anything... Juvia supposes, Gray was right" she confesses. _

"_Not you too" I mumble. _

"_Actually..." Mira starts._

_That's when the sobs escape my mouth. "You all think that huh? You all think I'm weak, useless, fine. I'm taking a job. I'll be back in two days" I grumble out stomping over to the request board. _

"_Lucy" Mira tries again. _

"_See 'ya" I mumble storming out of the guild. _

_A FEW DAYS LATER_

_Nervously walking into the guild hall and opening the door, I am greeted with silence and stares of hate. _

"_Hey" I mumble walking in and going over to the request board. _

_Picking one up, and turning to find Mira, I am greeted with a slap across the face. "Why are you here?" the voice asks filled with hate. _

_Looking up, I notice Mira standing there with a demonic aura surrounding her. "What?" I ask. _

"_We all know what you really think about us Heartfilia" Levy's voice sounds throughout the guild. What happened? I didn't say anything about them... "Leave, I never want to see you again" she sneers. _

"_You're not welcome here!" more people shout out. _

"_Go away!"_

"_You're weak!"_

"_No one wants you!"_

_Shrinking back in size, I pick up another job request, sign my name off, and leave the guild. They want me to go? Fine, I'm gone._

"Blondie, hey, you alright?" Laxus' voice says breaking through my memories.

"Fine" I snap at him, which causes him to flinch and take large steps backwards. "Sorry" I mumble wiping my eyes.

"So, why are you crying?" he asks sounding slightly interested.

"I – it's nothing" I tell him standing up from the fallen tree and walking away.

"Wait, hold on. Want to tell my why you just burst into flames?" he asks catching up with me.

"No" I sigh.

"Will you?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I said"

"You have to tell me eventually" he says smirking.

"No I don't" I tell him keeping my focus on the trail before me.

"Yes, you do. You're stuck with me, remember?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"I don't have to tell you anything" I snap, stopping from my walk.

"Yes you do Princess" Loke's voice says from beside me.

"Oh, not you too" I mumble.

"If you're stuck with this idiot for a while, he better know what you can do. He might be able to help you control it" Loke says trying to persuade me.

"I thought you said you weren't coming back?" I ask him.

"I got bored... Now, tell Laxus what you can do" he instructs me.

"No thanks" I say walking away from the two idiotic males.

"Lucy..." Loke says warningly.

"I'm going to go in Horologium" I tell Loke.

"Don't you dare" Loke says to me.

"I dare" I say calling out Horologium, where I enter his clock body and sit down waiting for the right time to come out.

**Laxus' POV**

"Why is she inside a clock?" I ask.

"She doesn't want to talk to me, so she just uses Horologium to block me out" Lion Boy explains. "Lucy!" he calls out banging on the glass.

"I apologize Leo. Miss Lucy refuses to speak with you at the moment" the clock tells him.

"Lucy, I'm going to count to three! And if your not out here, two of your Spirits will fight each other!" Loke screams through the glass. "One!" Loke yells out making his fists light up in a golden light.

"Two!" Loke warns getting into a fighting stance.

"Three!" he charges forwards very close to the clock.

"'Force Gate Closure: Loke the Lion' she chants" the clock says.

With a large column of light, Loke disappears, but re-appears a minute later.

"Lucy!" he growls. "If you don't tell him, I will" he yells at the clock.

"'Go ahead, but I tell you, it won't end well. You are bound by your word. You made a promise to me, and that promise states that even if you tell anyone, your voice won't work' the girl explains" the clock says.

"Lies!" Loke protests.

"'Fine print' she retorts" the clock argues.

"Damn your methods" Loke curses.

"So, can I know what's going on... or?" I start, but stop talking as soon as Loke glares at me. Shit, that glare can rival Erza's.

"What did you see exactly... and what did she say after you saw what happened?" Loke asks.

"Tch. Why should I tell you?" I ask annoyed.

Growling, Loke runs up to me and grabs the collar of my fur coat. "If you're with _my _princess, you have to know what she can do. And I can't help you get that information without you telling me what you saw" he sneers at me.

"Look kitty," I sigh. "I made her mad and she burst into flames... calm down" I growl pushing him off me and brushing invisible dirt off of my coat. "Then she wouldn't tell me how she could burst into flames" I explain.

"Looks like my time's up Lucy" the clock says dumping her out of it's body and disappears.

"Traitor!" Lucy yells.

"Lucy, tell Laxus now" Loke growls at her.

"I don't have to tell him anything!" Lucy yells back.

"You just hide things from people Lucy!" Loke exclaims grabbing her shoulders and shaking her a little.

"Yes I can, watch me!" Lucy yells back.

"Oh my god, will you two shut up! You're so annoying! No wonder no one in the the guild talks to you" I grumble rubbing my temple.

Hearing a small gasp, I look up to see Lucy with wide eyes and hands covering her mouth. Tears start to stream down her face, and she runs off. "Look at what you did!" Loke yells at me running after her.

Sighing, I look around me, feeling something strange in my chest. _It's not like I care about her or anything... the Old Man's just making me do this because he likes her. Why should I care what I said? What do I care if she cries? _I think to myself.

_But then why am I feeling like this? God... this blonde is going to cause me a lot of trouble. _I think while running after her and Loke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Lucy's POV**

As I run away from Laxus and Loke, I find myself in the forest. Skidding to a stop, I wipe my eyes. I can't believe I actually thought he would care... I can't believe I actually thought he was my friend. What am I talking about? Of course he's not my friend... I don't know him.

Looking around, I notice I'm in a dark part of the forest. There's not much around, except for a few fallen trees, dead plants, and the noises of animals. Sitting down on one of those fallen rotten trees, my min flashes back to the guild, and how I thought people actually cared. I don't know what I did to make them hate me, but I'm so sorry...

Starting to cry again, I hide my head in my hands.

"Lucy?" a soft voice asks, then mumbles something. "Where's big brother, I thought he was coming to see you?" they ask softly.

Looking up, I see Aries crouched in front of me, looking sad. "Aries, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to go back? I passed through my gate because I felt you being upset" she explains looking down upset.

"No, Aries, it's okay, I'm just surprised to see you" I say through my tears.

"What's wrong Lucy?" she asks.

"I – It's nothing" I mumble looking down.

"It's not nothing Lucy. If you're upset, and crying, then there's something wrong" she pushes. I've never seen this side of Aries before... It's different than what I'm used to.

"I lost control Aries, Laxus probably thinks I'm a freak, I got into a fight with Loke, and Laxus said no wonder nobody in the guild talks to me because I'm annoying... Is that true Aries? Did I make the guild hate me because I'm annoying? Did they get sick of me?" I ask her starting to cry more.

"Laxus said what?" Aries asks standing up straight, her bubblegum pink hair shielding her eyes.

"He said nothing!" I exclaim generally scared of this side of Aries.

"What did he say Lucy?! He said you're annoying and no one in the guild likes you! Don't lie to me! No one talks to you that way!" she booms, making me flinch.

"Aries! Calm down!" Loke says running up to us.

"Did you not hear what the blonde spark plug said to Lucy?!" Aries yells at Loke, but then flinches, realizing what she did. "I-I'm sorry" she mumbles, looking afraid. There's the Aries I know.

"Lucy, you do know that you brought that on" Loke points out, but then gets hit in the arm by Aries. "It's true!" he defends. "If you just told him what you can do, you wouldn't be out here crying."

This makes me cry more, not only because I know hes right, but because he's never spoken to me this way before. What's going on here? Why is everyone acting so differently now? "Princess, I'm sorry, but that's the truth" he says softly as he kneels in front of me and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Leo, we should go" Aries says from behind him.

"I'm not leaving – oh, yeah, let's go" Loke says standing up. "We love you Lucy, and you look much better when you're smiling. Call us" Loke says as he and Aries disappear in a column of golden light.

"So, you done crying now?" a voice asks from the side. Snapping my head in that general direction, I see Laxus leaning on one of the trees for support. Nodding my head numbly, I look away from him.

"Are you going to tell me now?" he asks walking forward a bit.

"No" I mumble.

"Didn't you hear Lion Boy? You should tell me... I could at least try to help you control your powers or whatever the hell is going on" Laxus says taking a set in front of me.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask. "Why would you help me?"

"The Old Man's got a soft spot for you. He asked me to tag along and keep you out of trouble. He also asked me to help you with your training, be nice to you, care for you, yada, yada, yada" he explains.

"You're not doing a very good job" I mumble wiping my face.

"Minor details... now, you going to tell me now?" he asks crossing his arms.

"Like I said, I have a powerful magic that, if used the wrong way, can destroy Fiore" I explain looking anywhere but him.

"Which is...?" he pushes.

"I control the elements" I mumble. "Water, fire, earth, sky..." I explain.

"So, you basically replace the water chick, flame brain, and tiny tot in our guild?" he asks.

"Basically" I mumble looking down. "But, I'm more powerful..." I sigh running a hand through my hair. "That's why the council doesn't want me to use my magic. But, sometimes I loose control. When I'm angry, my fire magic will act up, when I'm sad, my water magic will act up, frustrated, earth magic, and haven't figured out what emotion air magic goes with" I explain to Laxus.

"Why haven't you shown the guild this? That's... incredible" he says sounding impressed.

"Like I said, my magic's been basically banned by the council"

"Why?"

"Apparently, a eighteen year old hormone prone blonde girl is incapable of controlling her emotions, therefore unstable, and banned from using powerful magic that will result in Fiore's demise. Their words, not mine..." I explain sighing, which just makes him start laughing.

"And you actually listened to them? Come on, they just say that as a precaution. It's your magic, you can do what you want" he says still chuckling.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, but when I took a job alone and they noticed, I was fined and put in jail for a month because I disobeyed their orders. They gave me, and each of my spirits, a letter saying that if I even tried to use my magic, they have permission from the council to knock me out and bring me to them. Of course they were all against it, but whenever I try to use my magic, Loke pops up and starts yelling at me"

"So that's where you went..." he mumbles. "Does Gramps know?" he asks.

"...No" I sigh.

"Listen Blondie, I don't know if I can help you... if you've been getting arrested by the magic council, don't use your magic" he says simply.

"Do you not think I've tried that? I lose control sometimes...Like what I did back there" I snap at him, making him rise an eyebrow. "Sorry" I mumble.

"Look Blondie, maybe I can help you keep your emotions in check, but I can't really help you beyond that" he sighs standing up and brushing dirt off his outfit.

"You're blonde too" I retort, making him chuckle a little.

"Now, is there anything else I should know before we start?" he asks as we walk back to the camp I set up.

"I never agreed to this" I start.

"Duly noted, anything else?" he asks.

"I specialize in knives and whips" I add.

"How'd you learn to throw knives?" Laxus asks.

"I went out on a job to capture a bandit, he specialized in knives, so Capricorn thought I should know what I'm up against, so he started training me. I had no say in the matter" I explain wrapping my arms around myself.

"Anything else?"

"Not that I know of" I mumble looking away.

"You and I both know that's a lie Princess" Virgo says popping up, making Laxus scream and jump away.

"Why do all of you keep popping up?" I ask.

"You should tell him Princess" Virgo tells me.

"Tell me what?" Laxus asks.

"Nothing" I mumble walking away again.

"Princess has also perfected Urano Metria, and she has visited the Celestial World where our King gave her a special power, which she hasn't used yet" I hear Virgo explain as I walk away.

**Laxus' POV**

"Princess has also perfected Urano Metria, and she has visited the Celestial World where our King gave her a special power, which she hasn't used yet" some maid looking girl with pink hair says to me.

"Has she know?" I mumble looking at the blonde. "How is it possible for her to have all these magics? I mean, yeah, I get Celestial Spirit Magic, but controlling the elements, using knives and whips, and some special magic she hasn't used before? Don't you think that's a it much?" I ask the maid.

"Princess is a special Mage... have you not noticed the way people acted around her before? Or how well she learns? Or how well she does things? Or how she connects with everyone around her?" she asks.

"Well yeah, but so what?"

"I'll let you think about that for a while" she says before disappearing in a column of light.

"Oi, Blondie, I thought we were being honest with each other now" I say to her as I reach her camp.

"Well, I thought you might not want to know. It's a lot of information to handle all in one day" she mumbles as she pokes the fire with a twig.

"Okay, so what's with this other special magic you can use?" I ask sitting down in front of her.

"Not going to tell you" she mumbles.

"You have to tell me" I retort.

"No, I – I can't" she whispers.

"Show me then" I say crossing my arms.

Hearing her sigh, she lets her head hang. Her body glows a soft blue colour, but it glows brighter and brighter, blinding me. When the light decides to die down, Lucy's sitting there, but she looks different. She looks about eight years old, with golden brown hair. She has two golden cat ears coming out of her head, and a tail draped over her shoulder, where she strokes it softly. Here face looks somewhat the same, other than the fact she has a cat nose, and green eyes. Her outfit has now changed to a short pink shirt, and a white t-shirt.

"Uh..." I start.

"Yeah, weird huh?" Lucy asks jumping off the fallen tree and walking over to mine, where she climbs up onto mine. "This apparently, gives me the power to use influence magic, but I think the King gave me this to make me cuter" she explains sitting beside me.

"I doubt it works" I state staring at the small version of Lucy.

"Oh really?" she says smugly. "Laxus, can you go walk into that tree please?" she asks so cutely. Feeling my body move on it's own, I suddenly feel my face hit into something, and laughter behind me, snapping me out of my daze.

Turning around angrily, I see Lucy back to normal, laughing her ass off. "I doubt it works" she says mimicking my voice.

This girl is something else...


End file.
